


淫纹笔记 舞者篇 幻扇舞步淫纹

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 1





	淫纹笔记 舞者篇 幻扇舞步淫纹

舞者，原本作为艾欧泽亚性史上最基础的职业之一，本不打算过多在笔记上多作叙述，可在旅行到其起源地时却获得了崭新的知识，遂在次记录高阶舞者和普通舞者的区别。

在艾欧泽亚境内，甚至在远东之地，加雷马帝国中，几乎随处可见舞者的身影，他们大多数是年轻貌美的女性，但在特殊的会所也存在体格匀称的男性担任的舞者职业。

从街边卖艺，到中低高档会所，国家宴席之间，舞者作为最直接的形式将肉体和性爱展示在大家眼前，根据舞蹈熟练度的不同，淫纹将以不同的形状和颜色深浅浮现在舞者的小腹。

舞步技巧的熟练度关键到舞者是否可以得到工作，据说有专业的舞蹈老师在民间寻找有潜力的孩子，将他们培养成正式的舞者。

•某些没有天赋和相关知识而已经让淫纹出现的舞者，他们想要存活下去是相当困难的。

但这不是舞者应该具有的真正的力量，如果说上述的一般舞娘是为了生计或者名誉而跳舞的，那么真正具有力量的舞娘则是为了人民和世界，奉献着自己去跳舞的。

真正的舞蹈可以诱导出人类体内由于阴郁和愤怒而累积的负面能量，可以说引诱那些会危害人体的能量并消除，才是舞者的真正使命。

根据舞蹈团团长所说，如果那些能量他们称之“死之力”，他们舞者就是为了跟那些负面能量战斗而锻炼至今的。

舞团由王国或者富豪直接进行资助，巡演的位置大多数是社会中的底层，也就是“死之力”可能会出现的贫民窟，底层部落等，因为战斗性爱过程中百姓有可能会失去意识，所以舞者所需要的体质是极不易留下疤痕的，并且体力出挑，可以承受住超长时间的性爱。

最为出众的舞蹈乃是“七重纱之舞”。舞者一边重复技巧舞步和即兴表演时，身上轻纱会伴随音乐慢慢脱下，直到最后一层遮掩躯体的纱物褪去，舞蹈才算完成。

这一舞曲作为每一位舞者的必修课，深受广大富豪和上流人士的好评，曾有一位富豪为了包下舞团的首席舞者而花下了重金，在观赏了其一绝的“七重纱之舞”后，满足了她一个愿望，他亲眼的看着那位首席为了投身于海盗的疑似暴乱平定的乱交中，出乎意料的是哪位富豪十分乐意让她去哪里跳舞，并且资助了她所在的剧团所有的支出。

•这里添加了一份剪报

某剧团首席舞者离奇失踪。在艾欧泽亚各地巡演后，首席舞者■■突然在阿拉米格的巡演后失去了踪影，其导师得知此时懊悔不已。

舞者的淫纹很是特殊，它会根据舞者的特性而更改能力和纹样，共同的只有所有淫纹具有的特性，一旦有了淫纹就只能不间断的进行性爱，从精液和快感中获取能量，如果淫纹摄取的能量不足，会危及到舞者的性命。

其中最独特的一点，即是舞者的易怀孕体质。

正式训练过的舞者身体经由淫纹中古老的咒术改造，他们只要被持续中出至高潮，就会轻易的怀孕，而这种特殊的怀孕是舞者独有的。

怀孕的舞者会生下孔雀，这并不是怪谈，也不是在开玩笑。

舞者的怀孕周期异常的短，通常只要半个月不到的时间，他们就可以产下属于他们的孔雀蛋，产下的孔雀幼崽品质和数量和摄取的快感和精液纯度有关，普通的营养无法让怀孕的舞者顺利生产，所以孕期的舞者会额外的性欲高涨，有时还会出现舞者的现场产子表演。

而这些孵化出的小孔雀，一部分会出售给市场作为维持剧团资金，一部分会交由舞者自己决定处理方式。

有些舞者在生产之后马上就可以接着继续怀孕，具体情况需考察每位舞者的体质。

按照记录，曾经有一位舞者一次性产下了十多枚孔雀蛋，因为其高高鼓起的腹部和依旧不减灵巧的美丽舞步而使他的指名数量怒增，他的怀孕据说是没有停止过。

自然，怀孕中的舞者拥有一切的母亲在孕中特性，他们敏感多汁并且乳汁香甜，挤出的乳汁还有治愈的效果。

•剪报的后续和其调查

时隔三月，首席舞者●●终于在某地下交易场所被发现，鬼哭队称他们追查渠道来源不明的孔雀幼崽的出售路线而抓获了这个团伙。

●●已送往占星院治疗，其情况非常糟糕。

拜访了该剧团的负责人得知了首席的相关状况，事件有些复杂，遂在此整理。

上述的“死之力”，在现艾欧泽亚史上已经百年没有被目击过，所以现在大多数的年轻舞者并不知道自己的使命所在，比起在街头巡演，他们更喜欢去给上流名贵跳舞玩弄。

而那位首席一直遵循导师的教诲，为了给大家带来欢乐而跳舞，在无意识中诱发了“死之力”的出现。这是她导师懊悔的理由，对“死之力”一无所知的舞者是非常危险的。

被赋予的正统淫纹会强行让舞者与之对抗，从而会出现记忆紊乱和性爱上瘾的症状，因“死之力”而孕育出的怪物会针对舞者的这份无知，缓慢的操控引诱舞者前去“死之力”高亢的地方，在她被淫纹操控神智时破坏她的脑子，使她单纯的作为一个性爱玩具而舞动。

首席舞者●●正是因为未曾得知这份威胁，在初次登场时就被富含着“死之力”的精液灌了一肚子，在后续的暴乱镇压中逐渐被引诱出来的怪物和暴民侵犯，逐渐消磨了理智。

在阿拉米格的巡演中怀孕，生下了包含着“死”的蛋卵，●●也失去了应有的神智，从蛋中孵化出的魔兽在她表演的时候给她灌了个彻底，并且诱惑●●出走在街边肆意的舞蹈和性爱，直到地下某交易所掳走了她。

现占星院正在商讨是否继续进行治疗，而剧团的团长为了弥补这个损失选择重登舞台。

他们是世界秩序的玩具人偶，随着流动的历史音乐持续不断的跃动。


End file.
